Llorar
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Nadie sabía por qué… Naruto no hacía más que llorar y hundirse en la oscuridad de su ensoñación… en sus ojos azules sólo podían verse las marcas de un largo y desesperado llanto...ItaNaru, insinuaciones de MPREG


"Llorar"

Capítulo único

Nadie sabía por qué… nadie sabía qué estaba pasándole…

Llorar… llorar… y llorar… no hacía más que llorar y hundirse en la oscuridad de su ensoñación…

En sus ojos azules sólo podían verse las marcas de un largo y desesperado llanto

Nadie sabía por qué… no tenía sentido… y no había nada que hacer: por más que lo buscaran, hablaran, intentaran animarle Naruto no hacía más que llorar

Ni siquiera comía… por ello había bajado considerablemente de peso; su casa se hallaba empolvada… ¿y que decir de las misiones? No asomaba ni la nariz

Tsunade iba a verle cada que podía… pero ni sus fuertes puños hacían que el Uzumaki dejara de llorar…

Kakashi prefirió apartarse y esperar paciente el regreso del Ninja No. 1 en sorprender a la gente

Sakura seguía viéndole a pesar de todo… y por más que lo abrazara su amigo no dejaba de llorar

Sai, cuando lo visitaba, sólo le contemplaba… no sabía qué decir o hacer…

Ni Sasuke, que tenía poco tiempo de haber vuelto a la Aldea por voluntad propia y que tal vez era el único que podría alegrarlo, se dignaba a acercarse a su casa

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué se hundía en el dolor? No entendían… nadie entendía nada… incluso probaron saber la causa a través de un genjustu… pero Kyuubi impedía cualquier intentó de intromisión…

No podían hacer nada… todos eran unos inútiles…

…

Naruto siempre estaba acostado en su cama, tapado hasta el hombro y dando la espalda a la puerta; la cortina de su ventana, por lo general, se mantenía cerrada: no soportaba la luz del sol… y sólo se abría a capricho de Sakura o de alguna de las impertinentes visitas…

¿Qué más daba? Mirar el cielo solamente le indicaba el paso del tiempo… y le hacía desear que transcurriera más rápido…

Pero lo más irritante de todo era esa actitud de sus conocidos… ¿Cuándo se rendirían? ¿Acaso no entendían que no podían hacer nada? Ninguno de ellos hacía la diferencia: bien podrían desaparecer y las cosas no cambiarían…

No cambiarían ese constante quiebre de su corazón… o el sentimiento de culpa… o su deseo de haber hecho algo más…

Si tan sólo… hubiera sido más fuerte…

…

Y una vez más venía el llanto y los lamentos desde el fondo de su garganta… sus manos apretando con desesperación lo único que le quedaba de él… y el frío metal del protector que le recordaba que seguía vivo…

Que seguía vivo en un mundo donde ya no estaba él…

Nadie lo entendió entonces… y seguían sin comprender… no vieron su dolor cuando contempló su cadáver y apreció sus ojos entrecerrados llorando sangre… cuando lo quemaron sin ofrecerle una tumba donde visitarle…

Nadie entendía nada…

Y su asesino… sólo Dios sabía cuánto deseaba matarlo… pero se detenía por él, por su memoria…

¡Maldición! ¡Debió aceptar su proposición! ¡Esa hermosa proposición de huir juntos y olvidarse de la guerra, la Aldea, de las estúpidas promesas! ¡Debió aceptar!

Y aquello sólo le servía para alimentar su llanto

…

…

Apretó con fuerza el frío protector… y se miró en él: los ojos azules que a esa persona tanto le gustaron se veían apagados y tristes… bien se decía que el azul era el color de la agonía…

Sabía que no podía seguir así, pero no quería… ¡no quería seguir en un mundo donde no estuviera él!

Por la situación de ambos duraban meses sin verse… pero el pensamiento de que al final estarían juntos lo alentaba a seguir luchando… a seguir en esa guerra, en esa Aldea, sosteniendo las estúpidas promesas… ¿Ahora que hacía? No le quedaba nada…

Recordó la vida que habían planeado en su último encuentro: después de la guerra abandonarían sus bandos y se retirarían al campo… bueno, ninguno se veía como un campesino, pero no sonaba tan mal…

Visualizó la sonrisa de él al decirle que plantaría un árbol de ramen

"_**-Naruto, el ramen no crece en los árboles**_

_**-¿No?**_

_**-No- **__sonrió __**– Es un producto industrial hecho de pasta, verduras y carne deshidratada, ¿no lo sabías?**_

_**-Pues sí… pero me ilusionó mucho cuando Ero-sennin me dijo que era posible hacerlo crecer en árboles… ¡viví engañado todo este tiempo!**_

_**-Jajajajajajaja –**__ le abrazó posesivamente __**–Me encanta estar contigo: haces que me olvide de los problemas jajajajajajaja"**_

Esa risa tan llena de vida… ¿Cómo era posible que ya no la escuchara más?

… no era justo…

"_**-Me gustaría vivir en el país del Té**__ – sonrió __**–La última vez que estuve ahí era muy pacífico, imagínate esto: grandes campos verdes, árboles frutales, caballos pastando y un cielo azul**_

_**-Suena bien… ¿pero en verdad seríamos campesinos?**_

_**-¿O prefieres ser ganadero?**_

_**-Las vacas y yo no nos llevamos muy bien**_

_**-¿Comerciante?**_

_**-Me da flojera estar todo el día encerrado en un local**__ –suspiró __**–Supongo que al final seremos campesinos**_

_**-Verás que te gustará –**__ le abrazó más __fuerte** –Te construiré una linda casa de una sola planta: será amplia y acogedora; tendremos un huerto de árboles frutales**_

_**-¡Y un perro que se llame Dingo!**_

_**-Y un perro que se llame Dingo**_

_**-Pero lo más importante… **__-se volteó y acarició la mejilla __**–Es que podré ver tus hermosos ojos negros todo el tiempo**_

_**-Naruto…"**_

Su nombre susurrado por esos perfectos labios… no lo volvería a escuchar…

"_**-Y jamás volveremos a luchar, datte bayo**__ –sonrió __**–A menos que sea para defender nuestra casa de bandidos**_

_**-Eso suena mejor**__ – se acercó a sus labios __**–Te protegeré siempre, Naruto**_

_**-Yo también quiero protegerte**_**"**

Jamás volvería a sentir ese nerviosismo por tan embriagante presencia

"_**-Sólo lamento que tu clan no tenga descendientes… que yo no pueda darte descendientes…**_

_**-Ese no es problema –**__susurró aún cerca de su boca __**–No he perdido tiempo, ¿sabes?**_

_**-¿Eh?**_

_**-Encontré un justu para eso **__– sonrió __**–Lo único que necesito es el chackra de Kyubi y tu aprobación**_

_**-Si llego a aceptar…**_

_**-Si llegas a aceptar alguien heredará mi cabello gris y tus ojos azules –**__sonrió más ampliamente __**–Alguien pequeño correrá por nuestra casa, jugará con Dingo, adorará el ramen y será más travieso que tú**_

_**-También que será el Ninja más fuerte y noble de todo el mundo, tendrá dominio sobre el fuego y el viento, su Sharingan será el más poderoso que se haya visto… y que pateará el trasero de Sasuke jejejeje**_

_**-Tú mismo lo has dicho"**_

¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?

"_-__**Todo eso se hará en cuanto termine la guerra**_

_**-Lo ansío –**__ le besó tiernamente_

_**-Te amo, Naruto**_

_**-Y yo a ti…"**_

Todo ese futuro se había desvanecido en un instante…

Todo… se había desvanecido…

Y lloraba… lloraba… no hacía más que llorar…

**-¡Naruto!**

De pronto se vio volteado por un brazo fuerte y poco delicado… pero tal movimiento no hizo que soltara sus más apreciadas posesiones

**-Naruto… ¿Qué…te ha pasado?**

Era Sasuke…

No contestó ni se dignó a mostrar sorpresa… mucho menos a él…

**-Había oído rumores… pero no pensé que estuvieras tan mal…**

Que dejara de mostrar ese falso interés… le repugnaba…

…

Sin embargo…

**-Sigues siendo el mismo tonto de siempre**

A pesar de todo…

**-Ven, no permitiré que sigas así**

Se parecía tanto a él…

**-Vamos, Naruto**

Tanto…

**-Te ayudaré…** - le tendió la mano… y sonrió…

…

Pero…

**-Te llevaré a comer ramen**

Por más que se pareciera…

**-Y quizá plantemos un árbol de ramen, con suerte crecerá, ¿no crees?**

Por más que lo deseara…

**-No eres él… **

**-¿Eh?**

**-¡No eres él! –**de un golpe apartó su mano y volvió a su posición

**-¿Él? ¡¿De quien hablas?! ¡¿Es el que te ha hecho esto?!**

**-… no eres él…**

**-¡Responde Naruto!**

**-No… eres él… -**las lágrimas volvieron a salir –**No eres él…**

Sasuke, por la posición, logró entrever lo que ocultaba: un protector de Konoha… rasgado de extremo a extremo… y un pedazo de tela negra… con…

**-…una nube roja…**

…

…

…

Sin más ni más el Uchiha se dirigió a la puerta, presuroso…

Azotó la puerta al salir

…

…

…

**-Itachi…**

Y volvió a sumergirse en su ensoñación y dolor…

**-Itachi…**

Apretó con fuerza sus apreciados tesoros

**-Itachi… vuelve…**

Su hogar, su familia, su vida junto a él se habían desvanecido

**-Itachi…**

Y no había nada que hacer…

**-Itachi…**

Sino sólo llorar

**-Itachi… perdóname**

Sino sólo llorar

FIN

__________

Este fic lo hice cuando terminé de ver el capitulo de Naruto Shippuden donde Itachi-sama muere... NOOOOOOOOOO ¡ITACHI!!!!! ¡LLEVAME CONTIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jejejeje, y bueno, mi primer fic ItaNaru... sin duda mi pareja favorita de Naruto... ¡sólo haré fics de ellos muaajajaja!


End file.
